1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protecting cap configured to protect a sprinkler head for extinguishing fire from an external impact and a sprinkler head on which the protecting cap is mounted.
2. Background Art
A sprinkler head is mounted on a ceiling surface or a wall surface in a building, and has a nozzle configured to be connectable to a pipe continuing to a water supply source at one end thereof and a heat-sensitive actuating unit provided on the other end thereof. In a normal state, the heat-sensitive actuating unit supports a valve body configured to close the nozzle.
As an example of the sprinkler head, there is a concealed-type sprinkler head configured to be mounted in a state of being embedded in the ceiling surface or the wall surface, in which the sprinkler head is hidden and covered by a cover plate. The concealed head is used as a sprinkler head superior in design and, for example, there is the one described in WO 2011/058382.
The concealed-type sprinkler head disclosed in WO 2011/058382 includes a cylinder member mounted on the outside of the body to be connected to a water supply pipe, and the cylinder member is formed with an engaging portion to allow the engagement of a fastening tool in the interior thereof. The engaging portion of the fastening tool has a structure which may engage the fastening tool in a state in which a protecting cap is mounted on the cylindrical member.
Accordingly, the concealed-type sprinkler head allows the fastening tool to engage therewith without demounting the protecting cap, and the concealed-type sprinkler head having the protecting cap mounted thereon may be screwed into a water supply pipe by engaging the fastening tool therewith, so that the burden of an operator is alleviated.